Bb BK.UTF-8
$ update-locale LANG=bb_BK.UTF-8 escape_char / comment_char % % % Babyish language locale for Babycasèny: % Source: Babyish Standards Association % Address: Ist Steibol % Contact: Tom K. C. Chiu % Email: babycaseny@gmail.com % Tel: +852 9243-2512 % Fax: -- % Language: bb % Territory: BK % Revision: 0.2 % Date: 2009-04-01 % Application: general % Users: general % Distribution and use is free, also % for commercial purposes. % Charset: UTF-8 %% Charset: BASKII % ChangeLog % 0.x (2014-11-14): % migrate to github % 0.2 (2009-04-01): % 2009-04-01 Tom K. C. Chiu % - correction of collating sequence % 0.1 (2008-11-15): % - Initial Babyish locale by Tom K. C. Chiu % Corrections by: % % The contents of this file shall follow the same sequence % as listed in glibc/locale/langinfo.h % % This requirement is not mandatory, but it helps to check % if anything is missing or in wrong sequence. % LC_IDENTIFICATION title "Babyish locale for Babycaseny" source "Babyish Standards Association" address "Ist Steibol" contact "Tom K. C. Chiu" email "babycaseny@gmail.com" tel "+852 9243-2512" fax "" language "Babyish" territory "Babycasèny, Hong Kong, Canada" revision "1.0" date "2000-07-20" audience "" application "" abbreviation "" % category "bb_BK:2000";LC_IDENTIFICATION category "bb_BK:2000";LC_CTYPE category "bb_BK:2000";LC_COLLATE category "bb_BK:2000";LC_TIME category "bb_BK:2000";LC_NUMERIC category "bb_BK:2000";LC_MONETARY category "bb_BK:2000";LC_MESSAGES category "bb_BK:2000";LC_PAPER category "bb_BK:2000";LC_NAME category "bb_BK:2000";LC_ADDRESS category "bb_BK:2000";LC_TELEPHONE category "bb_BK:2000";LC_MEASUREMENT END LC_IDENTIFICATION LC_CTYPE copy "i18n" translit_start include "translit_combining";"" translit_end END LC_CTYPE LC_COLLATE % The latin babyish alphabet is: % A a Ä ä B b Ç ç C c Č č Ĉ ĉ D d Đ đ E e F f % G g Gĥ gĥ H h Ĥ ĥ I i J j K k Kĥ kĥ L l M m N n Ŋ ŋ % O o Ö ö P p Q q R r Ř ř Rĥ rĥ S s Š š Ŝ ŝ T t % Ŧ ŧ U u Ü ü V v W w X x Y y Z z Ž ž Ẑ ẑ copy "iso14651_t1" collating-symbol collating-symbol collating-symbol <> collating-symbol > collating-symbol collating-symbol > collating-symbol collating-symbol % Convert unrepresentable elements into "collating-element". % Contents copied from nam_TW@latin collating-element from "" % Krone % reordering reorder-after % macron % acute % caron % grave % reorder-after <> > reorder-after > eorder-after reorder-after <> > reorder-after reorder-after <> > % reorder-after % a ;;;IGNORE % 204 ä ;;;IGNORE % 210 ǟ reorder-after % A ;;;IGNORE % 522 Ä ;;;IGNORE % 528 Ǟ reorder-after % s ;;;IGNORE % 207 ç considered as s reorder-after % S ;;;IGNORE % Ç considered as s reorder-after ;;;IGNORE reorder-after ;;;IGNORE reorder-after ;;;IGNORE reorder-after ;;;IGNORE reorder-end % END LC_COLLATE LC_MONETARY % This is the POSIX Locale definition the LC_MONETARY category. % These are generated based on XML base Locale difintion file % for IBM Class for Unicode/Java % int_curr_symbol "" currency_symbol "" mon_decimal_point "" mon_thousands_sep "" mon_grouping 3;3 positive_sign "" % "-" negative_sign "" int_frac_digits 2 frac_digits 2 p_cs_precedes 0 p_sep_by_space 1 n_cs_precedes 0 n_sep_by_space 1 p_sign_posn 1 n_sign_posn 1 END LC_MONETARY LC_NUMERIC % This is the POSIX Locale definition for the LC_NUMERIC category. % "." decimal_point "" % non-breaking space thousands_sep "" grouping 3;3 END LC_NUMERIC LC_TIME % This is the POSIX Locale definition for the LC_TIME category. % These are generated based on XML base Locale difintion file % for IBM Class for Unicode/Java % % Removed trailing space, by Anthony Fok , Feb 2002 % Abbreviated weekday names (%a) % The abbreviations for the week days: % - Sùn, Mūn, Fó, Sui, Mǔk, Gùm, Tou abday "";/ "";/ "";/ "";/ "";/ "";/ "" % % Full weekday names (%A) day "";/ "";/ " ";/ "";/ "";/ "";/ "" % % Abbreviated month names (%b) abmon "";"";/ "";"";/ "";"";/ "";"";/ "";"";/ "";"" % % Full month names (%B) mon " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ " ";/ "";/ "";/ "" % % Appropriate date and time representation % Abreviated date and time representation to be referenced by the "%c" field descriptor - % % "%a" (short weekday name), % "%d" (day of month as a decimal number), % "%b" (short month name), % "%Y" (year with century as a decimal number), % "%T" (24-hour clock time in format HH:MM:SS), % "%Z" (Time zone name) % %A, %B %d, %Y %I:%M:%S %Z d_t_fmt "" % % Appropriate date representation % %Y-%m-%d d_fmt "" % % Time representation to be referenced by the "%X" field descriptor - % "%T" (24-hour clock time in format HH:MM:SS) t_fmt "" % %T % Swedish format: %H:%M:%S % t_fmt "" % Swedish % Define representation of ante meridiem and post meridiem strings - % The "" mean default to "AM" and "PM". am_pm "";"" % Define time representation in 12-hour format with "am_pm", to be referenced by the "%r" % The "" means that this format is not supported. t_fmt_ampm "" % Date representation not described in ISO/IEC 14652. Comes out as - % Appropriate date representation (date(1)) "%Y-%m-%d (%a) %H:%M:%S %Z" % % %Y - year with century as a decimal number,e.g. 2001. % %m - month as a decimal number % %d - day of month as a decimal number, % %a - abbreviated weekday name, % %H - hour (24-hour clock) as a decimal number (00 to 23), % %M - minute as a decimal number (00 to 59), % %S - seconds as a decimal number (00 to 59), % %Z - time-zone name, date_fmt / "/ / / / / / / " % % first_weekday 1 % Start from Sùn first_workday 2 % Work start from Mun END LC_TIME LC_MESSAGES % yes: Mi % no: Non yesstr "" nostr "" % yesexpr "^[]" % noexpr "^[]" yesexpr "" noexpr "" END LC_MESSAGES LC_PAPER % This is the ISO_IEC TR14652 Locale definition for the % LC_PAPER category height 297 width 210 END LC_PAPER LC_TELEPHONE % tel_int_fmt: "+%c-%a-%l" tel_int_fmt "/ " % tel_dom_fmt: "%A-%l" tel_dom_fmt "" % int_select: "00" int_select "" % int_prefix: "886" int_prefix "" END LC_TELEPHONE LC_NAME % This is the ISO_IEC TR14652 Locale definition for the % LC_NAME category. % % name_fmt: "%f%t%g%t%d" name_fmt "/ " name_gen "" name_mr "" name_mrs "" name_miss "" name_ms "" END LC_NAME LC_ADDRESS % postal_fmt: "%c%N%T%N%s %h %e %r%N%b%N%d%N%f%N%a%N" postal_fmt "/ / / / " % Reference: http://www.un.org/Depts/unsd/methods/m49alpha.htm % http://www.isbn.spk-berlin.de/html/prefix.htm % country_ab2: BK % country_ab3: BAB % country_isbn: 978 % http://babyish.wikia.com/wiki/Babyish_p%C3%B9blikei%C3%A7ion country_name "Babycasèny" %country_post "FIXME" country_ab2 "" country_ab3 "" country_num 344 country_car "" % "BK" country_isbn 978 % Reference: http://lcweb.loc.gov/standards/iso639-2/langhome.html % lang_ab: bb % lang_term: bab % lang_lib: bab lang_name "" lang_ab "" lang_term "" lang_lib "" END LC_ADDRESS LC_MEASUREMENT % This is the ISO_IEC TR14652 Locale definition for the LC_MEASUREMENT % category generated by IBM Basic CountryPack Transformer. measurement 1 END LC_MEASUREMENT Errors LC_MONETARY: value of field `int_curr_symbol' does not correspond to a valid name in ISO 4217 LC_ADDRESS: terminology language code `bab' not defined LC_ADDRESS: language abbreviation `bb' not defined LC_ADDRESS: language abbreviation `bab' not defined LC_ADDRESS: `country_ab2' value does not match `country_num' value LC_ADDRESS: `country_ab3' value does not match `country_num' value no output file produced because warnings were issued $ Si osou * glibc * Rileiten locales: zh_HK.UTF-8 - sv_SE.UTF-8 * BASKII Ikstörnol liŋk * Locale Helper * bb_BK.UTF-8 locale * Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion